Without You
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Beast boy can't stand being without terra. so he does drastic, insane things to get her and keep her back. rating for limes lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**Still Without You**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. 

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

_**It was a quiet Friday morning, well it was quiet outside the tower, inside not so much. Robin was in the training room listening to heavy metal music. Cyborg was playing some video game in the living room and Raven was bitching about it. Starfire was singing to Silkie. Beast Boy was surprisingly the quietest of them all, locked up in his messy room, thinking of Terra. Ever since he saw her a few months ago she's been all he thinks about, if he isn't fighting crime, he's in his room or maybe eating. **_

"So, any one know when Beast Boy might make an appearance, he usually does by now, it's 2 in the afternoon he's got to be hungry." Cyborg said in between levels of his game. 

"He's been getting even quieter lately" Raven said. 'I hope he's ok.'

"Maybe someone should check on friend beast boy" Starfire said hopefully. 

_**Just then, Robin came out of the training room, colliding with Beast Boy on his way down the stairs. **_

"Hey, B, man, where are you going?" Cyborg asked,

"Out." He replied simply. 

_**And out he went. Thinking of Terra the whole time. He eventually arrived at her private school right before the bell rang. She stepped out near the end of the crowd of people, she was alone, beautiful. He couldn't help himself.**_

"Terra." He said

" Beast Boy, you know that isn't my name, I'm not your Terra!" She yelled back at him. 

He put his hands on her shoulders "Fine, you may not remember being her or maybe your not but if you are and your just lying to protect me from getting hurt, listen to this; since I've had to be without you, my life has sucked, royally, now your back, not a statue I mean and your claiming you don't know me and you don't remember me, that makes it even worse. I loved her, Terra, she did terrible things but I can't stand to be without you anymore." He yelled also then turned, changed to an eagle and flew off.

"Beast Boy, I'm so, so sorry. I love you too." Terra whispered while tears were forming in her sapphire eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

_**Beast Boy got home. He quickly ran up the stairs to go to Cy's room. He had secretly grabbed some of Terra's hair when he had his hands on her shoulders. He ran to cy's room, and burst open the door.**_

"Cyborg, dude, I need your help with something."

"B I'm glad to see you out of your room, but dude you need to learn to knock."

"But this is so important. I saw Terra today, I went to her school. And while I was there we talked, okay yelled actually but that doesn't matter, I got some strands of her hair, can you test them to see if it really is Terra?" Beast boy explained.

"Ok. I'll do it. But what if it isn't her?"

"Then I apologize and promise to leave her alone."

_**A few hours later**_

"Well the results say that it is Terra the you've been stalking" Cyborg told him while reading a peace of paper. "But she might not remember you."

"The important thing is that it's the real Terra, I wasn't going crazy." Beast Boy said "wait, don't answer" when he say cy's face.

_**Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!**_

"I'll get it." Beast boy shouted happily.

"Hi." Terra said when beast boy opened the door. "You dropped this." holding out her hand showing his communicator. "I figured I should return it, and maybe we can talk."

"sure, where to." He replied, stunned that she was there let alone talking to him not yelling.

"Your room maybe? I kind of wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay that's fine."

_**They took the elevator up to Terra's old room instead of beast boy's, she didn't seem to notice the name plate stuck to the door. **_

"Why did you bring me to this room?" She asked when she noticed where she was.

"To make you remember, look, I had cyborg test some of your hair today, and he said that you are definitely Terra, so why are you lying."

"Ughh, I knew you would grab some of my hair some time. Fine I'll tell you the truth. Beast Boy, I'm terra, I have done very terrible things as you know. When I came back to the land of the living, the first thing I wanted to do was go back to you, then I remembered how bad I had hurt you and your friends. Plus, slade was there, and I made a deal with him, he would let me be free if I promised to stay out of the teen titans. So, I went to a homeless shelter and I got a social worker called on me, I also got adopted within a month, by a women who couldn't have kids. She adopted me and a baby girl also. I started going to school again. I was so happy that you saw me that day the monster attacked, and even happier when you should up at my school, but I had to keep Slade away from us. I lied, and I'm sorry."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked after a few minutes of processing what she had told him.

"You told me you love me."

"I meant it Terra. Please stay. I can protect you from Slade. I forgive you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**Terra stood there, looking into beast boy's big green eyes, her own blue ones about to leak with tears. She was so scared. Sure she had him back, meaning she had everything she had ever wanted, beast boy, that's all she needed in her life. Some how, she just couldn't say yes right away, even though her brain was screaming it, well love Terra was. Not everyone of terra's emotions agreed with each other. **

'I need him, I know I do. But what about the others?' she though quietly to herself. He needed an answer, he was beginning to give up, she could tell. "Beast Boy, I love you, and I wanna stay but you may forgive me, but what about the others?"

"Terra, look at me, they'll accept you back into our team, and if they don't I will still convince them to let you live here, just not as a team member. I promise that I will never leave you or let you leave me." Beast boy grabbed her hands and told her.

**She thought and thought about it. Out of no where, beast boy kissed her. It was the kiss that was supposed to happen the night at the carnival in the Ferris wheel, go Slade, he fucks up everything. He held his lips on hers for a long time, she started to kiss him back. He part his arms around her tiny waist, and she lifted hers till they were wrapped around his neck and playing with his hair delicately. **

"okay, I'll stay. Just never let me go." She said after he finally released her.

"Then it'll be kind of hard to get down stairs and go to that bathroom……." he started to say.

"I mean, in figuratively. Don't let me leave, and don't leave me. I don't want to be without you anymore. Ever since I saw you that day downtown, I realized I can never be the girl I want to be, you know normal, I know that I am meant to be with you, and I'm tired of fighting fate."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way, Terra." He told her while he picked her up and spun her around. "Let's go downstairs and convince the others to let you stay. We both know Raven and maybe Robin will be the only problems."

"What about Cyborg and Starfire?"

"Please, they both missed you almost as much as I did."

"Okay, I'm ready." She said and grabbed his arm, "wait, my hair clip"

**She grabbed her Butterfly clip, slipped it into her blonde hair and walked down the stairs, hand- in- hand with beast boy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**The two made it down the many, many, many flights of stairs it took to get down to the living room/kitchen/dining room/video game room. The moment the big steel doors whooshed open to reveal Terra and Beast Boy, the rest of the team looked over and half, smiled, one looked shocked and the other looked pissed. **

"Friend Terra, you're home, we have missed you so. I have the glorf that you love so much. I can go get the fungus ready for you. Please, tell me you are staying?" Starfire asked while giving Terra one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Yeah, I hope so. I've missed you too. Glorf? Wait the stuff that tastes like sushi and ice cream?! That sounds great. I'll have some soon." Terra answered her after Starfire released her.

"Terra, omg girl it's you! My little rock in- rolla is back!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yay, it's my part-time big brother! I missed you too."

"Terra……" Robin started.

"HOW COULD YOU COME BACK?! I MEAN, COME ON, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BE ONE OF US AGAIN?!! YOU TRIED TO KILL US! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAVED THE FUCKIN CITY, YOU DON'T FUCKIN BELONG HERE!" and Raven finished.

"Raven calm down for a second. Terra, I'm glad to see you still alive but I'm just not sure if it's a good idea for you to come back." Robin said.

"A GOOD IDEA?! THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT! IT'S THE WORST FUCKING IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Raven continued in her rant.

"Look you guys, I know I've fucked up big time. I missed you guys, I love you guys, even Raven. Sure she hates me but I can't hate her. I don't expect forgiveness right away or ever for that matter, but I have control of my powers now, I'm not the same girl that I was, I've grown up, I know what I did was the worst mistake that I could have ever made. I'm sorry. Even if I can't be a part of the team again, I'd really like to stay here, with my boyfriend. Me and B love each other. He's forgiven me. I don't know why, but he has. I saved your city, I had to, to fix a my mistakes, to try to make it right." Terra spoke to all of them, even Raven calmed down a little bit.

"Let's vote on Terra being on the team again." Beast Boy said.

**Four hands went up in favor of the idea, one stayed down.**

"Raven, I know you hate me, I'm sorry." Terra told the goth girl

"Okay, I'm in, but I will be watching your every move." Raven said in a menacing voice.

**They all yelled a big hooray and went to turn on a movie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**The following takes place in Robin's secret hiding spot between Robin and Raven;**

"WHY IS SHE FUCKING HERE?! I THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD NEVER GET HER BACK SO I DIDN'T WORRY BUT OH MY GOD SHE HAS GOT TO LEAVE!! SHE'S JUST GOING TO HURT US AGAIN AND GO RIGHT BACK TO SLADE! DO YOU WANT OUR TEAM TO FALL APART AND BE ALMOST KILLED, AGAIN?!" Raven screamed loudly after the movie was done and she could talk (scream) with Robin, because after all, he is the leader.

"Raven, I understand your concern about Terra, and I think that you make some good points, but did you see how happy Beast Boy and Starfire were to see her? I can't just be like 'terra get out you're a bitch,' that will crush Beast Boy all over again, I like him better happy." Robin told her much calmer than she was.

**What neither of them realize is there is a green changeling standing outside the door listening to everything they are saying, Terra had heard the first part and ran off crying into her room.**

"I DON'T CARE! IF WE TELL HER TO LEAVE NOW THEN WE WILL JUST BEING SAVING BEAST BOY FROM EVEN MORE HEARTACHE IN THE END WHERE SHE BETRAYS US!!!!! I CAN'T LET HER STAY HERE! I HATE HER, I HATE WHAT SHE DID TO US. I DON'T CARE IF SHE SAVED THE WHOLE CITY, SHE LIED AND BETRAYED US AND SOLD OUR SECRETS TO OUT ENEMY." Raven retorted her third and fourth eyes starting show because of her rage

"Raven, let's just calm down, and think. Terra is a sweet girl, she's been through a lot, I've been reading her files and none of the things in there are good. Let's just say there's been multiple types abuse for since she was four years old." Robin said. "You can understand why she would feel like Beast Boy had betrayed her and why she let Slade take control, she's used to having someone else in control of her life."

**Beast boy finals knocks on the door. *knock knock knock***

"Come in." Robin says.

"Look, I've been listening to you guys yell for the past few minutes and I just couldn't keep quiet anymore. Terra has been through more than what your fill says. It probably only talks about her family abuse, there is so much more, a teacher raped her, she was drugged at some skanky party and was date raped, she's been through so much. What you said about her control thing is correct, she has never been in control of her own life, never, so when Slade offered, she said yes because she felt unstable." Beast Boy told them. Raven had finally calmed down enough to actually listen. " Me and Terra were on our way up to our rooms and we heard yelling, she heard what Raven said and ran off crying, she's in her room right now. I'm going to go see her."

**He walks out to go see the girl of his dreams. He only hoped that she was okay when he got there. **

"She's been raped a lot you know Raven, first when she was four by her dad and then by those other guys, wow. That's nuts."

"yeah it is. I'm going to go apologize to her. I don't hate her, not now."

**Raven walks out of the lair and heads towards the skinny blondes room. On her way there she heard a scream that sounded a lot like Beast Boy's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**When we last left the titans, beast boy screamed when he got to terra's room, what for you ask, we will find out in this chapter of without you by Libby.**

"Beast Boy, why did you scream, what's going on?" Raven asked as she got closer to Terra's bed room door, then she saw what it was. "oh my god. I'll go get Cyborg." She sounded scared and shaking and really sad, maybe even guilty.

**While she went to go get Cyborg, Beast boy finally got the courage to go into her room, he said next to where she lay, up by her head. He put her head in his lap and began to stroke her hair. The tears started to flow. **

'Terra, you can't die, you can't leave me now, I need you. I finally have you back and you might leave. Please Terra, I love you.' **that thought kept replaying in his head like a broken record, his brain was just a broken record, then again, so was his life. The girl he loved has just attempt maybe even committed suicide. He saw the pills, **_**Prozac,**_** she was on it to help her depression and anxiety, spilled over her bed side table, the ones that were left at least. He knew that the bottle had been full because she went to get her prescription filled rafter the movie. He also saw the blood, rolling down her arms and some pouring out of her stomach where she tried to stab herself. He was panicking on the inside of himself, he didn't know what to do, he had never known what to do in this situation, he knew she was still alive because her chest was moving up and down slowly with her breathing. **

"Terra you have to wake up, I love you, I need you here with me. Come back. Wake up! I need you. I finally have you back and your leaving me again. Don't go. My life sucks without you, I need you, I can't be without you, you're my everything." He whispered to her but it soon turned to screaming.

**Now he was screaming and sobbing while begging her to wake up. He couldn't be without her. Her eyes opened a little bit, she put her had on his knee, it was weak but it was there.**

"Terra…" he started.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Terra told him then passed back out again.

"Terra, no, get up, I love you too."

**Cyborg was getting close to her room. Raven had told him what had happened, he had grabbed his medical bag and started to run. **

"Grass stain, move and get up and go get the infirmary ready, damn it Terra. Beast Boy move." Cyborg started to bark orders at the sobbing green boy. He got up and ran. "Come on, Terra, keep breathing, you'll be okay. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

**He quickly put her on a hospital bed and ran her down the infirmary. Beast Boy had the things all set for a stomach pumping and the sewing of stitches. He got right to work, Beast boy sat in the corner crying, waiting, the stomach pumping was the first thing done, it was successful. He needed the opening in her stomach anyways. He sewed her tiny stomach shut. Then he moved on to her wrists. She was done, stable even but it was too early to tell if she would survive.**

"Beast Boy, don't worry, this girl has been through far worse, she'll live. Oh and make sure you tell her to eat more, she is really to skinny." Cyborg woke the green boy to tell him.

"okay, I will." Beast Boy said. Cyborg left the room. "hey Terra, Cyborg says you will be okay. I know you will, this is nothing compared to lava. You got this." He bent down to kiss her forehead, then sat back down in his chair and fell asleep.

**Two hours later. It's almost eleven at night now. **

"Beast Boy, beast boy wake up." Someone in his dreams said.

**He yawned and stretched then realized the voice was Terra's.**

"Hey, you're up. You're alive. I'll page cy." Beast boy said as he pushed the blue button near her bed. "Terra, you really scared me. I thought I was going to lose you. Don't do this ever again."

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking "Terra, I got to ask, why?" Beast Boy asked her tentatively.

"Because, my whole life has been like speeding down the highway with no plans on stopping in the middle of the fog, it's scary, it's hard to see the turns so I never know where I'm going next or even when. But I do know when I'm not wanted. Raven hates me. I didn't want to live anywhere else but here and with you but I also don't want to live in a place that I'm hated. I love you beast boy, but Raven just gets to me. Robin doesn't really want me here. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." She replied to him.

"You are wanted here, by the majority of the people here, especially me. Terra, I couldn't survive without you. When I was without you I was in that same car speeding down the highway in the fog but it was all slow, shitty country music. When I'm with you the fog lets up so I can see where I'm going and the music changes to rock and rap. With you, things are better." Beast boy grabbed her hands in his, locked eyes with her and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I'll never hurt myself again."

"Good."

*knocks at the door*

"Hey you guys its Cyborg let me in to see the girl." They heard Cyborg's voice through the other side of the door. "Grass stain, get out. Alright, Terra, we need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, T, you tried to kill yourself, I should be asking you that question."

"Well, I heard Raven and Robin talking, or yelling rather, and I hear Raven say that she hates me and Robin doesn't think that it's a good idea to have me around and I think that they only have me here to get beast boy out of his room every once in awhile, they don't want me, so I didn't want to be in a place where I wasn't wanted by I also don't want to be anywhere else but here so it was the only way out."

"Terra, you've been through a lot so I'm not too surprised about what you just said. I've talked to Raven and Robin, Raven agreed to be civil to you and Robin says he does want you here, they were both very worried about you."

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Terra told him.

_*muffled* _YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!!!

"Well looks like you won't be rockin' roll-a." Cyborg got up and left.

**Terra and Beast boy made it down to beast boy's room, and talked the whole way while they walked. Okay technically terra didn't walk, beast boy carried her. It was actually kind of cute. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. Rated M for later limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**They made their way to Beast boy's room, with a short pit-stop to Terra's room for her to get her blanket, the one she had forever. All the other Titans had made fun of her, but Beast boy knew the truth, it was all she had left of the place she had once called home. It was given to her by her mother, the same one that died when she was only seven. **

**Once in the room, Terra went into Beast boy's bathroom and got dressed for bed, a simple black tank top and a pair of gray shorts. Against her better judgment, she was nervous about sleeping next to Beast Boy; she knew that if she didn't want to do anything he wouldn't make her. She just couldn't figure out if she wanted to do anything. She had never told beast boy about her abusive father, well she had just not about sexual abuse. She was scared, mainly about whether the memories would come out. **

**She stepped out of the Bathroom to see Beast Boy already lying in his bed on his side. He turned his head and sat up when he realized that she was in there with him. He moved over and she sat don't, he put his arms around her tiny waist, afraid to break her. **

"I love you Terra." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," She told him and turned around to look him in the eye. "I never told you this, but my father not only beat me, he also molested and later raped me. I don't know why I never told you, I guessed I was just embarrassed and I didn't know what you would think of me."

"I think nothing less of you. I've only had sex once. We don't even have to do that, we could just lie down and cuddle if you want, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Who was it with?"

"A civilian girl that I dated for a few months, she basically used me to get back at her ex boyfriend, as soon as he wanted her back I was nothing. Whatever, she's nothing compared to you." He told her grabbing her and leaning up for a kiss.

**She met that kiss with her own lips. Soon she was lying down on top of him, he was warm. She had just realized how much she needed him. All of the sudden, whatever happened tomorrow, didn't matter, all that matter was being in this room and moment with beast boy. She also realized that all the things that she had done to him didn't matter to him, what had hurt him the most was her not being there for him. Now, she couldn't leave, not now not ever.**

**She leaned back onto the bed and he climbed up on top of her. She began to wonder if he was just as nervous and as she was. **

'So here I am with Terra, FINALLY! I've only been waiting for this like ever. Oh my god she is so amazing. I think I should ask her, no, no I shouldn't, I can't. But she might say yes, or she might think I'm a pig and go somewhere else. I love this girl.' Beast boy's mind was a jumble of many different emotions.

'Wow, I missed Beast boy so freaking much. I think I want to, but what if he doesn't, what if he doesn't like me enough. What if I'm not good enough? No, Terra, relax he loves you. Everything is okay, just relax.' Terra told herself.

"Beast Boy, stop for a second." Terra said as she broke away from his touch.

"Yeah, sure no problem, I'll stop."

"Well, do you want to have sex with me?" She asked quietly.

"Terra, yes I would, but do you want to, technically this is your first, not physically obviously, but all that shouldn't count."

"Well unfortunately it does. Do you have any condoms?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I stole them from Robin's room. Guess I know that he and Starfire are serious about each other. I'll get one." With that he kissed her forehead and she lied back onto the bed.

**He got a condom out and took off her shirt. Terra started the kissing this time. She felt him fight with her bra straps to get it undone, she was laughing to herself inside her head, not that it was really that funny but well guys are dumb sometimes. Eventually he was able to win the battle. She heard him curse under his breath "stupid fucking thing, why do girls bother?" She couldn't help but giggle when she heard that. She felt him grow harder and harder, wondering if it hurt at all. She reached up, and took off his shirt and then threw it onto the floor. He pulled her shorts down and then she kicked them off. She pulled off his boxer shorts and he got her underwear off. He broke away, looked in her eyes, and put on the condom, then slowly lowered himself back down on top of her. He put himself in with her help. Terra winced, and he questioned, she nodded her head telling him it was okay to keep going. "I love you, more than anything Terra, I need you." He whispered into her ear maybe to reassure her that it was all alright. "I love you too." She whispered back to him.**

**Ten minutes later, two, young teenagers where lying intertwined with each other on a big, green bed in a big, messy, green room. None of that mattered; all that mattered was each other. **

_9 hours later._

"Terra, Beast boy, time to wake up!" Starfire's voice echoed through the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. Rated M for limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**Upon hearing star's voice, the two teens groggily lifted their heads. They heard her again, "Friends, it is time to awaken from the land of slumber." When they heard that part, they sat bolt upright in their bed. **

"SHIT!" the two teens screamed out in unison.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, damn it!" Terra screamed out as she ran around the room trying to collect all of her clothes and run into the bathroom, before she got in the bathroom, she looked over at the bed and saw the green changeling laughing at her. "What? You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, actually this is hilarious." Beast boy said in between loud gasps from trying to stop laughing. "Go in the bathroom, Terra I'll take care of this."

"Fine."

**With that the green one was left alone in his room. He just had gotten into his boxers when there was a knock on the door; luckily he also heard the shower going. **

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It is Starfire, friend Beast Boy."

"umm. You might want to hold on star, Terra's in the shower and I'm still getting dressed. We'll be down in a minute it or two."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

**********_**Inside the bathroom********_

'**How can I be this stupid? Terra, what happened to marriage?! I know you were depressed last night but seriously, are you always this stupid?! Oh wait, I can answer that, yes you are, we're the same person, I know what you've done, and you are always this stupid. What are you going to do if you get pregnant? Did you think of that? What if he doesn't love you like you love him, mhmmmmm, you are ridiculously fucked up in the head. I know that was your first time willingly, but you need better judgment. After you get dressed tell beast boy that you don't want to do this again, it's that simple. If he really loves you, he'll be okay with it.' These were the thoughts that filled terra's head as nice hot water poured over her back.**

**********_**Bedroom********_

'**Last night was amazing, I just hope that Terra's okay, I wonder if she'll want to do it again. She probably won't, at least not for a little while. If she doesn't that's okay, I know it brought back a lot of really painful memories for her. I hope she's alright. She's been in there for awhile. Oh well, I'll wait for her. Wow, me and Terra are seventeen, she turns eighteen in a week, I wonder if she'll marry when I turn eighteen too. Well maybe we should wait till were like twenty, I know I haven't been with her for that long, but while she was gone I couldn't stop thinking about her, I want her in my life, forever and ever. I'll ask her on her birthday, that's probably a really good birthday present right?' and those where beast boy's head. Looks like they are going to have some issues. **

**Terra walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and sat her dressed, clean self down on the bed next to Beast boy, then looked straight into his eyes. **

"Beast boy, I don't know if we should have sex for awhile, I always promised myself I wouldn't have sex until I was married, and I know that it's too late anyways but I mean willingly. So if you don't mind, can we not?"

"That's not a problem sweetie, I understand." He replied and kissed her forehead. "It's time for breakfast."

**He grabbed her tiny hand and they walked down to the common room where everyone else was, they had already been up for awhile, but terra and beast boy weren't exactly morning people, they preferred to sleep. As soon as they got to the door of the common room, the emergency bell went off.**

"What is it? We're here." Terra said as she burst through the door.

"Hello Titans, long time no see, and Miss Terra I believed I had warned you about going back to the titans." The voice on the intercom said.

"Slade." Robin and Terra growled at the same time.

"Nice to see you remember me, we have been out of contact for awhile. But then again, robin never forgets." Slade started, "Terra, you will meet me at your cave at 4 this afternoon, alone. I already have the city bugged with four bombs good luck finding all of them in time, if you don't show by 4:10 the city will be in ruins. Same thing will happen if you bring a friend. I'll see you soon."

_The screen went black_

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW SHE WOULD BE DANGEROUS TO HAVE HERE, SHE'S WORKING FOR HIM AGAIN!" Raven began screaming and ranting.

"Raven, that's enough." Beast boy said as he had his long green arms around Terra's tiny waist, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not working for him, never again. I hate him, I finally have the people in my life that I love and he's going to take it all away from me." Terra said in between sobs. "You guys, I say this seriously, if I start working for him again either to protect you guys or the city I want you to kill me. No matter what, kill me, when you do, don't let beast boy be there, I want to buried in that canyon where you found me. It's two already. I should get down there soon."

"Terra, you can't go alone. You need help." Robin said. Cyborg and Starfire were nodding in agreement.

"I have to. This sucks, I might not even make it to my eighteenth birthday, oh well." With that Terra grabbed her goggles, boots and gloves and was out the door.

"We can't let her go alone. Someone should follow her." Cyborg said.

"Agreed, she needs to make it to her eighteenth birthday, she needs her present from me." Beast boy said, the last part in a whisper.

"We can't follow her. Terra's right, she has to do this on her own, it may suck for us, but it's the truth." Raven said. Starfire was just crying


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. Rated M for limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**Before the others could turn around, they already knew what happened, Beast boy lost his love, and he went after her to find her. He knew where the meeting place was, he knew it all too well. While she was still a statue there, he had visited her almost every week. He needed her in his life, always. He didn't know what he would do without her, he finally got her back, and he wasn't just going to leave her. Now for the hard part, thinking! How was he going to be there without her actually seeing him, or Slade seeing him, which was a lot worse. She would need him, he knew that.**

"Well, it seems we're without beast boy for this," Raven stated, cold and monotonous. "Why can't he just get over her? Why can't he just let her go, not just chase after that stupid bitch all the time, he deserves better, she deserves worse?!"

"Raven, he feels like how I would feel if I lost Star, he wouldn't live, you saw how he was before she can back, he loves her, and he needs her." Robin says. "Now let's figure out how to save them."

"We know where they're headed; we just don't know what he has planned with Terra. She's tough but I don't know how much she can take." Cyborg said.

**Terra was there before Slade, she was scared shitless. She knew that at least Beast boy would follow her and then try to find a place to hide so both she and Slade couldn't see him or know he was there, he would only make himself known if she needed him, which she probably would. She didn't know how strong her powers were since she came back to Titan's Tower. 'God, what if I never see him again, I love him?' She heard footsteps going towards the opening of the cave. It was either Slade or Beast boy, she was really hoping for the latter. **

"Ah, Terra, good I see you came alone." A cold, calm, emotionless voice filled the area, definitely not Beast Boy. 'Damn' was all she could think.

"What do you want? I've done what you said."

"Except for the part of staying away from the titans, I think that was a part of our little deal. So I want you, Terra, you and your extraordinary powers, I've been watching practice in the remote canyon where they first found you. You've gotten better, I'm beginning to believe that the statue stage of your life was just a protective place for you, now I just need to get you to control it and use it whenever." Slade told her, while slowly walking a small circle around her. She was scared stiff, her worst nightmare has returned. "Terra, you're nothing, nothing at all, Beast boy doesn't love you, he can't save you, but darling I can."

"No, never, I'll never go back to you, it won't happen. By the way Beast boy loves me, and I love him. I need him, I can't work for you again and hurt him, and I won't do that to him." Tears were falling from her eyes. "Why can't you leave me alone, just let me live? I want to be with the person I love, not the one I hate! I just want you to leave me alone."

"Well, Terra, I adore you, your unique self, and your beauty. I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this but if I can't have you, then he can't either. It's Time for your death." He said

"You can't kill me, I've tried, you've tried, and you can't do it."

**With that, she sprang forward kicking him in his right knee cap. He went down but not for long, with a second he had her down on the ground pinned on her stomach. Her tiny body was able to get her left leg up enough to kick him in the back of the neck, making him pitch forward. As he hit the ground, the remote for the bombs flew through the air and Terra was able to catch it. She broke it, into two pieces then two more. Beast boy saw this as his signal, he called the other titans, he never got to make the call though, as he reached for his titan communicator, he say raven and starfire floating up this way, Cyborg came into view soon. Then robin, within another ten seconds, they too were in the mouth of the cave. Beast Boy nodded to his leader, the leader nodded back. In they ran. **

**Terra was standing over slade smashing his head with a boulder over and over again. 'The bastard just can't hurry up and die; I just want to be left alone!' Soon Raven grabbed the boulder from her powers, smashing it into a million pieces. They stood there watching the beaten and bloody body for any signs of movement, when they saw none, Robin checked his pulse, and he found none. **

"I'll call an ambulance." Cyborg said as he walked out of the cave.

"I killed him." Terra whispered before she broke down in tears. She grabbed a rock out of the ground and flew crying form home. 'I'm a monster; I'm no better than he was. I killed him, how could I? Why did I do it, it wasn't enough to just hurt him enough to get away? Now I'm never going to be a Titan again!'

**By the time she got back to the tower, she was in full blown sobs. She went up to her room, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went up to the roof. It was her comfort spot. She felt like she needed some comfort right now. When she got up to the roof she noticed it was night time and the stars were shining with all their beautiful strength. She lay up their looking at the stars alone for an hour alone.**

_******Titans kitchen_

"What should we do with her?" Raven asked.

"We should offer her a medal and a place on this team again; she killed the worst villain we have ever faced." Beast Boy said with Robin nodding behind him. Robin hated Slade almost as much as Terra did.

"She's a murderer. She can't stay here." Raven retorted.

"Would you say that if it was Cyborg who did it?"Beast boy asked her. Raven replied nothing.

"Well, I'm not sure if we should go as far as a medal, but she got rid of our biggest problem. But Raven's right, we should be careful. Although I was running some scans on her brain while she was killing him, she wasn't mentally insane in a trance sort of, she didn't know what she was going to do." Cyborg started. "She should stay with us, as a member of the team."

"I agree." Starfire whispered.

"That's four out of five, what do you say Raven?" Robin said.

"I'm in but I'm watching her." She said as she went out of the room, probably to her room.

"I'll go find Terra." Beast boy said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Authors note: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters.

Rated M for limes (lemons) "" means talking and '' means thinking

**He was running through the tower, looking for his young love, he first checked her room; nothing, then he tried his room; still nothing, he checked the training room; nope, no Terra. Then he remembered, her favorite spot within the tower, okay not really in the tower, it was the roof. He went to the stairway that led up to the roof.**

**He got up there, looked around. He saw a crumpled ball huddled underneath blankets near the ledge of the roof. '**_**terra'**_**. **

"**Terra, honey, it's okay, what you did it's okay" He whispered in her ear when he was close enough, leaning over her shaking body. She was so scared, she hated herself even more then she had before. He knew all of this without speaking to her. **

"**I should be dead, not him. He may deserve it more but I had no right sending him into death." She said in-between sobs. **

"**After what he put you through you did."**

"**I TOOK A LIFE AWAY!" she yelled. "I deserve the same to happen to me. No crime goes unpunished."**

"**And no good deed goes unrewarded."**

"**How is this good? I killed, he may have been evil but it's no excuse."**

"**You saved a lot of innocent people by getting rid of him. I'm proud of you, you saved lives. Kill one, save a thousand."**

"**I guess, I still hate myself though."**

"**Terra, just a few minutes ago, we all decided that you won't be punished and you are invited to stay here and be a titan again. Please we want you here, well 4 out of 5. Raven will come around."**

"**Beast boy, I'll stay, only because being without you sucks ass." She said with a smile and a kiss. **


End file.
